The truth comes out
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Giovanni has hired a new member of Team Rocket, unknowingly to the leader a man who Meowth knows very well. When the new guy try's to overthrow Team Rocket and Meowth's secret is relieved, what will the boss of Team Rocket think of the cat Pokemon now?. Rocketshipping.


A/N Always felt bad for Meowth since he just wanted his boss to love him, this is a drama/angst/hurt/comfort with those two and other parings.

Summery: Giovanni has hired a new member of Team Rocket, unknowingly to the leader a man who Meowth knows very well. When the new guy try's to overthrow Team Rocket and Meowth's secret is relieved, what will the boss of Team Rocket think of the cat Pokemon now?. Rocketshipping.

"I have looked over your Resume and I must say I'm very impressed" Giovanni reached down petting his Persian ontop of its head, as the Pokemon purred happily the leader of Team Rocket smirked. "And what did you say you did again before this?".

The older male didn't come out of the shadows, his eye's only showing, a cold smirk displayed across his features. A scar covered his eye running down his face.

"I was a Poacher" the male stated simply.

"Really now" Giovanni leaned forward putting his hands together, "do tell, what Pokemon have you Pouched?".

"Only the most powerful of course, Charziards,Blastoises,Meowths,Rayquaza's".

"A Meowth? interesting we have one of our very own, what made this Pokemon so rare?".

Just as the man was about to answer there was a knock at the door, one of Team Rockets many crew members came into the room.

"What!" Giovanni stood up slamming his hands against the desk, "what do you want! can't you see I'm busy!".

"Yes sir sorry sir" the man stuttered, "but Jessie,James and Meowth have requested to see you sir, they say it's urgent".

Giovanni's temper flared up, those three idiots had been a pain in his side since he'd recruited them. Why he had kept them on Team Rocket was beyond him, they were useless.

"Very well send them in, Cylin I'm sorry for the incontinence some of my members are useless and idiots, that's why I need you here".

"So I get the job?" Cylin smirked as he and Giovanni shook the man's hand.

"Yes you will provide to be very useful, welcome to team rocket".

Both males smirked at each other before Cylin walked out of the room, just as Cylin walked out Team Rocket walked in. Meowth felt a shudder run down his Fur, eye's shifting to the side Meowth felt his heart just about stop.

No it couldn't be.

Cylin smirked silently to himself as his gaze slightly went towards Meowth, it was only a matter of time, this time Meowth wouldn't slip out of fingers.

* * *

"Now what did you need that was so important!" Giovanni snapped his gaze dark, "I just about lost a good addition to Team Rocket, and you know how I feel about bad impressions" the male started to stroke the Persian's fur.

Meowth felt sick to his stomach he would be joining Team Rocket?, that means the rest would soon find out his secret.

"Meowth!" the cat like Pokemon jumped slightly, Meowth gazed up nervously at his boss who looked enraged.

"Sorry boss" Meowth muttered gazing down trying to ignore Jessie and James disappointed gaze, Meowth felt his heart beating rapidly as Giovanni gazed intensely at him.

"Anyway" Giovanni's features still annoyed "what is your update in the Unova Reagan?".

"Er" Jessie gave James a worried glance, "we have caught 2 Pokemon?" the Team Rocket member replied meekly.

"THAT'S IT!" Giovanni roared, the man slammed his fist against the table.

Perison coward under its Master's furry, the cat Pokemon quickly hid in its cat bed, despite loving it's owner it knew better than to get around Giovanni when he was mad.

"You are useless!" Giovanni snapped, "why I keep you still with Team Rocket is beyond me".

Team Rocket fell to there needs cowering next to their boss.

"However I'm not going to fire you".

"Oh thank you" all three Team Rocket members cried.

"You're the best boss" James cried silently.

"Get up" Giovanni waved at them rolling his eye's. "Now we have a new member named Cylin with us".

Meowth stiffened.

"I need you to show him the ropes, show him what it's like to be a real team rocket member, I would have Casity and Butch do it but there on a mission at the moment".

* * *

Jessie and James smirked at each other, whether or not it was due cause no one else could do it they didn't care. They would show the boss that they could do something without messing it up, Jessie and James straightened their posture saluting their boss.

"You can count on me boss" they said together.

Giovanni simply nodded his gaze turning to Meowth, the cat-like Pokemon started sweating. As much as he didn't want to help a man like Cylin if he wanted to keep his secret kept he didn't have a choice.

"You can count on me boss" Meowth stated nervously.

Satisfied the man waved the three Rocket Members out of the room, as the door shut the Persian came back over to his owner. Stroking the cat's fur Giovanni mouth slowly upturned into a small smirk, with Cylin at their side who knows what they could accomplish.

A/N Well there you guy's go chapter 1, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
